Hibari's Problem
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto diberi misi untuk menyelidiki masalahnya Hibari. Belakangan, Hibari selalu menatap awan dan mencari sesuatu. Apa masalahnya? Hibird hilang!


Halo minna-san, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku nulis fic KHR. Dan, genre yang aku piling adalah friendship/humor. Tapi, entah kenapa humornya gak kerasa. Padahal pengen nulis humor, tapi karena nyeritain Hibari malah jadi serius begini, aduh, Hibari...kamu sih *dgigit Hibari

Tak ada pairing di sini, murni cuma pertemanan, dan ini pertama kalinya aku berusaha nulis fic tanpa membuat karakternya jadi OOC. Tapi, Hibari agak OOC di sini, habis orangnya gitu sih...*plak

Oh ya, setting yang dipake di sini adalah sehabis pertarungan perebutan cincin dengan Varia.

Ini adalah two-shot, chapter depan gak tau mau ditulis kapan, tapi kalau bisa sih secepatnya.

Okay, enjoy it!~

Disclaimer: Ketekyou Hitman Reborn! adalah kepunyaan Amano Akira, mas aku pinjem karakternya bentar ya *dibom mafia

* * *

**Hibari's Problem**

Di sebuah kota kecil di pelosok Jepang. Hari yang cerah menghiasi kota yang (kadang) damai itu. Kota bernama Namimori. Sekilas, kota ini tak ada bedanya dengan kota biasa. Namun, sejak sebuah komplotan mafia bermarkas (secara tidak sengaja) di sana, kota ini mulai menjadi "meriah".

Namun, syukurlah, hari ini sangat tenang, sejak matahari muncul di barat, belum terdengar satu pun ledakan bom ataupun tembakan pistol. Semuanya terasa sangat normal.

Di SMP Namimori pun, hari ini terasa luarbiasa damai. Bahkan, Dame-Tsuna yang sering terkena masalah-masalah pun hari ini sangat damai. Tentu saja, ia sangat menikmatinya. Sang bos mafia (yang tidak ingin jadi mafia) ini sangat lega bisa melewati pertarungan antara hidup dan mati dengan Varia dan bisa menikmati hari-harinya yang damai lagi.

"Juudaime!" seru Smoking Bomb dari kejauhan. Tsuna menoleh padanya, sekarang adalah istirahat makan siang dan ia sedang berada di atap untuk makan siang seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, membuat anda menunggu lama. Aku sudah membeli rotinya," kata Gokudera, mafia yang selalu berharap untik bisa menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna.

"Ya, maaf ya merepotkan hari ini Gokudera-kun. Lambo tadi menumpahkan bento-ku, jadi aku terpaksa beli roti," kata Tsuna, mengingat kejadian kacau itu tadi pagi dengan wajah pasrah.

"Oh, Tsuna!" Tsuna dan Gokudera menoleh, melihat sang Yakyuu Baka menghampiri mereka dengan tangan kosong.

"Wah, kau beli banyak roti ya, aku minta satu. Tadi, aku kesiangan, jadi kelupaan bawa bento," kata Yamamoto, dengan seenaknya mengambil roti yang ada di hadapan Tsuna.

Tsuna sih tidak keberatan, toh Gokudera membelikan ia roti lebih dari satu. "Ya, ambil saja, Yamamoto," kata Tsuna, kemudian membuka roti krim dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau! Yakyuu baka! Jangan mengambil roti Tsuna sembarangan!" teriak Gokudera kesal.

"Tapi, kata Tsuna kan 'ambil saja'", kilah Yamamoto menanggapi amarah Gokudera dengan santai.

"Tapi, jangan mengambil seenaknya begitu! Biasanya kan selalu ada fans-fasnmu itu yang selalu memberikanmu bento! Minta saja dari mereka!" omel Gokudera sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yamamoti dengan kesal. Yang ditunjuk hanya membuka roti sandwich yang tadi ia ambil dan mulai memakannya.

"Yah, soalnya kalau aku menerima satu, yang lain juga ikut memberikan. Aku tidak bisa makan sebanyak itu," kata Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun, jangan marah. Kan Cuma roti," kata Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera. Si bomber berambut abu-abu pun menurut melihat masternya berkata begitu.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang Juudaime bilang begitu," kata Gokudera akhirnya duduk dan mulai memakan roti yang ia beli di kantin.

Tsuna tersenyum dalam hati. Hari yang tenang dan damai, seperti dulu. Ah, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Senangnya kalau bisa begini terus.

"Ini adalah tenang sebelum badai."

Tsuna menoleh melihat sang Katekyoushi muncul dari bawah lantai dengan suatu alat yang telah ia pasang.

"GYAAA! REBORN!" jerit Tsuna kaget sampai tersedak.

"Oh, hai bocah," sapa Yamamoto dengan santai.

"Reborn-san," kata Gokudera, cukup kaget bersama Tsuna.

"Ho…ho…ho…, sebagai anak muda seharusnya kalian tidak bersantai-santai saja, banyak hal yang akan terjadi nanti," kata Reborn dengan senyum 'innocent'nya.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu!" kata Tsuna dengan panic. Rencana atau apapun yang berasal dari Reborn selalu membawa petaka baginya.

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun, aku cuma mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi," kata Reborn. Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dan badai pun datang, dengan langkah kaki yang cukup menggema, Tsunda dan kawan-kawannya pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru sampai di atap.

Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna nyaris menjerit lagi kalau ia tidak segera menahan dirinya, salah-salah bisa dibunuh nanti. Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun tertegun sebentar. Hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh sang Ketua Disciplinary Committee itu selalu tidak enak, seakan mencekik apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan Tsuna bisa tahu, hanya dengan sekali lihat (orag buta juga bisa tahu), Hibari sedang dalam kondisi bad mood.

Namun, Hibari mengacuhkan mereka. Bahkan mengacuhkan Reborn yang biasanya selalu ia 'sapa'. Hibari hanya berjalan ke tengah atap sambil menatap ke atas, seakan sedang mencari sesuatu di langit sana. Tsuna dan family..err….maksudnya teman-temannya pun hanya bisa memerhatikan Hibari dengan bingung.

Setelah sadar yang ia 'cari' tidak ada, Hibari segera pergi dari atap, dan turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, tanpa memberikan tatapan mematikan, "kami korosu" tidak terdengar dari mulutnya yang tajam.

Saat pintu di tutup, Tsuna bisa bernapas kembali, begitu pula kedua temannya pun bisa tenang.

"Tuh kan, sesuatu terjadi," kata Reborn seakan ia sudah meramalkan hal ini akan terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu!" teriak Tsuna mulai depresi dengan sikap bayi di depannya.

"Tapi, hari ini Hibari terlihat aneh ya," celetuk Yamamoto, setengah melupakan roti sandwichnya yang baru ia makan setengah. Tsuna dan Gokudera menatapnya, mereka juga sadar itu. Tapi…

"Ia terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu," kata Tsuna, mengingat gerak gerik Hibari tadi.

"Mungkin tonfanya hilang," kata Yamamoto dengan tawa kecil. Candaannya hanya bisa ditanggapi Tsunda dan Gokudera dengan membayangkan betapa mengerikannya seandainya itu memang benar.

"Yah, memang benar sih ia terlihat aneh. Tapi, dia kan Hibari, sebaiknya jangan mencampuri urusan dia, lagipula bukan urusan kita juga sih," kata Gokudera, tahu betapa berbahayanya si pemegang cincin Cloud itu. Membangunkannya dari tidur saja bisa dihajar babak belur, bagaimana bila mencampuri urusannya? Bisa dilumat jadi es campur nanti.

"Yah, memang benar. Ia kan Hibari-san, pasti masalahnya akan selesai," kata Tsuna menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ho..ho…ho, Tsuna, masih cepat bagimu untuk merasa tenang," kata Reborn dengan santai melayangkan satu tendangan ke kepala Tsuna.

"Ho! Kenapa kau menendangku!" Tanya Tsuna kesal.

"Sebagai seorang bos mafia, kau harus membantu anak-anak buahmu jika mereka punya masalah," kata Reborn tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tsuna tadi.

"EH!"

IoI

Hibari menatap ke atas langit. Langit biru dimana awan bergerak dengan tenang. Yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Ia sudah menghilang selama beberapa hari.

Itu bukan masalahku, begitulah Hibari ingin menanggapinya.

Karena sekarang, Hibird hilang. Burungnya yang pintar, imut dan bersuara merdu itu hilang.

Entah sejak hari apa, Hibari sudah lupa. Pada awalnya ia hanya menganggap burung kuning itu pergi main sebentar, namun ia tak kunjung kembali. Hari demi hari sudah lewat, namun burung itu tetap tidak pulang ke pundak Hibari. Hibari yang tenang pun jadi merasa sedikit risau. Ia tidak ingin mengaku bahwa hilangnya si burung manis dari sisinya itu membawa dampak besar pada hidupnya. Ia adalah Hibari Kyouya.

Namun, ia sadar bahwa ia rindu dengan cuit-cuit dari burung itu, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar lagu SMP Namimori dari burung itu.

Tapi, ia juga tahu kalau burungnya itu sangat pintar. Ketika semua hewan menjauhi dirinya karena aura membunuh yang ia pancarkan, burung itu justru senang bertengger di pundaknya.

Ia bahkan kadang menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya, membangunkannya saat pagi dan kadang ia bisa mendengar namanya di panggil oleh burung mungil itu.

Jadi ia tahu, Hibird akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia pintar.

Hibari menatap ke atas, seperti biasa ia sedang membolos jam pelajaran sekolah, ia suka sekolah namun tidak suka berada di kelas yang penuh dengan banyak orang. Ia lebih suka di atap, tidur atau mendengarkan nyanyian lagu SMP Namimori dari Hibird.

Namun, burung itu tidak ada di sini dan ia tidak bisa tidur, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasa bosan seperti biasanya.

Bahkan, ia juga tidak merasakan tatapan tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasinya.

"Uh, apa kita tidak apa-apa, membolos begini?" tanya Tsuna dengan khawatir, meskipun alas an sebenarnya adalah ia takut bila ia ketahuan oleh Hibari.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat, ini kan misi dari Reborn-san," kata Gokudera merasa semangat, mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya layak untuk menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna.

"Ini cukup menarik kok," kata Yamamoto yang lagi-lagi menganggap ini adalah sebuah permainan.

Tsuna, yang sudah pasrah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya bisa mendesah saja. Ia kembali mengamati Hibari yang sedang duduk di atas tong air sekolah yang besar.

Dari tadi ia menerawang ke atas. Matanya pun tidak setajam biasanya, meskipun samar-samar aura membunuhnya masih terasa.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya? Hibari-san memang terlihat aneh," kata Tsuna yang akhirnya jadi khawatir juga. Hal macam apa yang bisa membuat Hibari jadi seperti itu? SMP Namimori akan di gusur? Tidak, Hibari pasti akan mengamuk daripada diam termenung seperti ini.

"Eh? Burung yang biasanya itu tidak ada ya?" celetuk Yamamoto, baru ingat kalau ia sudak lama tidak melihat hewan dara berbulu kuning itu hinggap di pundak Hibari.

"Burung? Maksudmu, burung yang bisa menyanyi lagu SMP Namimori itu?" tanya Gokudera, baru ingat tentang burung kuning itu. Bukankah burung itu mengikuti Hibari sejak kejadian di SMP Kokuyou itu?

"Memangnya burung itu pergi kemana?" Tanya Tsuna, ia juga sadar tentang burung itu. Tapi, masa iya penyebab Hibari jadi begini karena burungnya hilang? Seorang Hibari?

"Jadi kalian tahu?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera lalu menoleh pada sumber suara. Wajah mereka memucat seketika ketika melihat Hibari sudah ada di depan mereka. Karena, mereka terlalu asik bercakap-cakap sampai tidak sadar Hibari sudah ada di sana.

"Oh, Hibari-san…tidak, kami cuma….hahahaha," Tsuna tidak bisa bicara apa-apa, ia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar tidak mati hari ini.

Yamamoto dan Gokudera sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bila Hibari akan melukai Tsuna.

"Kalian melihat Hibird beberapa hari ini?"

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera termenung sejenak, tidak pernah menyangka seorang Hibari Kyouya akan bertanya dengan sangat 'normal' tanpa ancaman kepada mereka.

Siapa Hibird? Pikir mereka bingung. Oh! Otak Gokudera yang pintar akhirnya mengerti. Hibird, Hibari – Bird, di singkat jadi Hibird.

"Uh…aku sih tidak, Juudaime, anda lihat?" Tanya Gokudera. Tsuna yang akhirnya sadar bahwa Hibird adalah nama burung peliharaan Hibari, nyaris berteriak kalau nama itu aneh sekali namun tidak jadi. Ia cuma menggeleng.

Hibari menatap Yamamoto, si Yakyuu Baka pun cuma menggeleng.

"Kalau sampai kalian berbohong, kami korosu," kata Hibari dengan tajam dan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri.

Hibari pun pergi dari atap, entah ia pergi kemana, yang jelas, sebelum pergi, ia menatap langit sejenak, menantikan burung pintarnya untuk berada di sana.

IoI

"Uwah, makin lama Hibari semakin aneh," kata Tsuna, dengan perasaan campur takut dan khawatir. Apa yang ia maksud aneh? Karena, sejak kemarin secara misterius Hibari membolos sekolah. Seorang Hibari Kyouya membolos sekolah selama dua hari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hibari yang mencintai sekolah ini lebih dari siapa pun pasti tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Yah, mungkin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia mengamuk," kata Gokudera dengan wajah serius. Karena, Hibari yang mengamuk adalah sebuah bencana besar.

"Tapi, tidak menyangka juga kalau ia benar-benar sayang dengan burung itu ya," kata Yamamoto dengan tawa kecil. Kedua orang temannya hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yamamoto. Mereka tidak menyangka, kata "sayang" dan "Hibari" bisa disejajarkan di kalimat yang sama.

"Yah, mungkin saja bukan itu alasannya, mungkin Hibari cuma terganggu dengan gang motor baru di Namimori ini? Hilangnya burung itu mungkin cuma kebetulan," kata Gokudera. Ia tidak percara kalau Hibari benar-benar peduli dengan burung bernama Hibird itu. Kalau memang itu benar, mungkin itu adalah hari dimana babi-babi bisa terbang.

"Tapi, menurut wakil ketua Discipline Committee memang begitu kok, katanya mereka juga merindukan nyanyian Hibird," kata Tsuna setengah tidak percaya dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Jadi, Juudaime, hari ini kita akan makan siang di atap lagi?" Tanya Gokudera. Tsuna mengangguk, ia lupa kalau sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju atap untuk makan siang.

Namun, pekikan dan teriakan yang terdengar di belakang mereka membuat mereka berhenti berjalan. Saat menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat Hibari berjalan menuju arah mereka. Memang datangnya Hibari selalu diringi dengan pekikan rasa takut dari anak-anak murid dan jeritan lain.

Tapi, kali ini beda. Wajah Hibari babak belur, tidak, lebih tepat penuh luka gores dan beberapa lebam yang masih 'segar' sampai darahnya pun masih mengalir. Bajunya juga sobek di sana-sini dan dari cara jalannya kelihatan sekali kalau Hibari menderita luka dalam.

"Hibari-san, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir. Kedua temannya pun merasakan perasaan yang sama, tidak pernah mereka melihat Hibari terluka sebelumnya kecuali saat melawan Mukuro dan saat pertandingan perebutan cincin.

"Minggir!" kata Hibari dengan nada dingin, membuat Tsuna dengan spontan melompat ke sampan karena takut. Hibari terus berjalan, meski jalannya agak sempoyongan.

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang penasaran sekaligus khawatir segera menyusul Hibari sambil menjaga jarak. Dan, saat akhirnya mereka sampai di atap, mereka cuma melihat Hibari yang sedang menatap langit. Dengan mata yang merindukan sesuatu.

* * *

Padahal sebenarnya mau menceritakan Hibari, tapi kenapa pake sudut pandang Tsuna? Soalnya kalau pakai sudut pandang Hibari nanti malah jadi OOC, kalau Hibari jadi OOC, nanti aku dilumat jadi tape, hehehe...

Yah, segitu saja ya...tunggu saja chapter depannya.

Review please~


End file.
